


Wishful Thinking

by ChuckTingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckTingle/pseuds/ChuckTingle
Summary: Whether you're working the back of the club or working a hotel, work is still work. Mandy and Ian both find themselves in a field they desperately hope the other won't slip into.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Other(s), Mandy Milkovich/Other(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Wishful Thinking

The club was popping, but Ian Gallagher wasn’t dancing. He’d danced enough for tonight, and many enthusiastic patrons had offered him some molly or cocaine. Now, high on more drugs than he could remember, Ian was taking care of some of the more persistent patrons in the alley behind the club. They offered him money, but that wasn’t the only reason why he left with them. It was about more than the money. There was a hole in Ian’s heart that only Mickey Milkovich could fill, and sometimes, if he was high enough, selling himself to middle-aged gay men was a quick way to temporarily patch it up.

-

Mandy Milkovich had her eyes cast at the swirled plaster ceiling of a hotel room. This state of mind, this state of being, had become familiar to her. Above her, a large man sweated and grunted as he penetrated her. It was her job to moan and cling to him as though she desired him, and so her delicate fingers dug into the man’s sides, clutching onto the excess fat. He wasn’t her type; that was a given. Her type didn’t matter. It hadn’t in a long time. Now, all that mattered was the price tag attached to her body, her skin, her hair, her makeup. Every part of her had a price tag, and when it was put all together, the price was just high enough to justify what she did.

-

Dropping to his knees, Ian wrapped his lips around the cock of a man whose face he forgot as soon as he hit the ground. It wasn’t about the faces, and it certainly wasn’t about the names. Even when people told him, Ian never remembered their names. He was dedicated to his craft, and he was skilled at it. It hardly took a minute for the man to be rock solid in his mouth. Though he was usually hyper-focused on the task at hand, his mind was wandering tonight. Not to Mickey, though, no… to his sister, Mandy. His old “girlfriend” from high school, and one of his best friends in the entire world. He wondered, as he bobbed his head on the cock of a stranger, what she was up to these days. She’d left town, after all, and he hadn’t heard from her in months.

-

Letting out an exaggerated, high-pitched moan, Mandy curled her toes as the man fucked her. They were both trying their best to pretend she was into it, but even the man was having trouble keeping himself hard. He pulled out of her and started jerking his dick, looking down at her right in the eyes. She looked back at him, having learned by now that eye-contact was a bigger money-maker than she’d originally thought. Men loved the look of a girl’s wide eyes gazing up at him as though his penis was the only thing that mattered. The man closed his eyes for a moment, jacked himself harder, and grabbed Mandy by the hips, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He entered her from behind, and as this man desperately fought for satisfaction, she found herself staring again, this time at the quilted bed frame. Her thoughts wandered to someone she hadn’t spoken to in ages: Ian Gallagher. Why did he occur to her at this time? 

-

The man standing above Ian moaned and pulled his cock out of Ian’s mouth. Confused, high, and looking for more, Ian looked up at him with dazed, bloodshot eyes. The man was tall, not too skinny, but not too fat, and his chest and face were covered with wiry hair. It put Ian off, needing to look at the person he was pleasuring. He much preferred being able to hide from the reality of the situation; the fact that he was prostituting himself because he had no will to live. But, the man had every right to look at the slut he’d paid for. He pushed Ian’s head back onto his cock. Ian erased the man’s face from his mind, but it was again replaced with Mandy’s. How was she doing these days? Was she okay? He really hoped she had gotten out of her terrible relationship and was doing something she loved.

-

“Oh, fuck, baby. Yes, you’re so fuckin’ hot…” A stranger breathed in her ear as he pounded Mandy from behind. She gasped as he slammed into her hard and from a bad angle, closing her eyes and wondering when it would be over. She always tried to enjoy it, and sometimes she did. This was not one of those times. His dirty talk, which she had heard so many times before, just made her sick. She distracted herself, again with thoughts of Ian. Where was he now? Was he alright? She knew he had some mental problems going on, and it was the best she could hope for that he was okay, somewhere. She just hoped he didn’t feel the way she did.

-

Ian skillfully built the stranger up until he grunted and groaned, lurching his length further into Ian’s throat. Soon, he busted inside Ian’s mouth and pulled out, watching with a sensual smirk as the young man swallowed his load. He pulled his cock back into his pants. Ian shakily stood up and the man slapped his ass. “Yeah, that’s a good fuckin’ whore... See you next time.” The man handed Ian a wad of cash and said nothing further as he walked away. Ian breathed deeply through his mouth, head whirling and reeling–– he’d peaked on the molly and was not enjoying the slow ride down the other side of the mountain. Shaking his head and slapping it a few times, Ian snapped back to reality. He shoved the cash in his back pocket, walked around from the alley to the back terrace of the club and addressed the group of men who were circled around talking with drinks in hand. They noticed him, curiously, and he simply said, “Who’s next?”

-

“I- I’m gonna put it in your ass,” the man grunted. Mandy exhaled softly, pursed her lips, then managed to say, “Fifty bucks.” This seemed fine with the man, as he pulled out and shoved his cock into her ass. She closed her eyes tightly and powered through until, after far too long, he finished inside her. As the man breathed heavily from exertion, Mandy rolled over and inhaled shakily. It was finally over. The man stood up silently and pulled out his wallet, counting out the appropriate amount of cash. It was this moment that made it all feel somewhat worth it. Seeing the men paying, literally, for what they did to her. That money was hers to do whatever she wanted with, and that, at least, was a good thing. Mandy reached over to the side table where her phone was and picked it up. It was ten minutes to eleven; she had another client then.


End file.
